Fullmetal Keyblade
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! After the final battle with Xemnas, Riku and Sora are thrown into darkness for what they think is eternaty. Well, eternaty is shorter than it used to be... full summary inside FINAL CHAPTER CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

MegaKiraraLover (MKL): okay, let me get this strait now. THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS STORY! so, unless you don't mind spoilers or you've beaten xemnas in kh2, DON'T READ THE STORY! i don't want any reviews sayin 'oh, you've ruined the game for me now!' or 'how could you not warn me about the spoilers!', cause i'll send you an evil reply tellin you to go fu….well, you get the picture. _ happily _ kaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy? well, now that that's over, let me just say this is before hughes dies because HUGHES SHALL NEVER DIE! for he rocks like that where he can't. kay? well, to the summery and the disclaimer and the just so you know and the story! _ takes deep, rasping breath _ whew, that was a mouth full!

&&

_Summery:_ When Riku and Sora get thrown into the dark realm after their battle with Xemnas, they think there is no hope of escaping. They think they will be stuck there for eternity. They think they will never see any other form of life ever again. They think wrong.

When a light suddenly appears after Sora reads a letter in a bottle from Kairi, they think they found a way home. They think they found a way to their friends. They think they are finally going to be happy forever. They think wrong.

When they go through the light, some things happen that make the two close friends lose hope. The darkness in Riku's heart returns. Sora's Keyblade goes missing. Altogether chaos happens when it turns out this place is where Xemnas, Luxlord, Siax, and all the other Nobodys go when they've been defeated and they can't find their other halfs. Which is all of them. But there is hope. Hope in a boy and his brother. Hope in the strange practice called alchemy that is common in this dimension. Hope in the possibility that these people-Sora and Riku's new friends-can help them get back to their home.

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ Well, after that long and cheery summery, let me just say that I DO NOT OWN FMA OR KH2 CAUSE….well, CAUSE! Kay, now that that's over, lets get to the story, shall we?

_&&_

_Just so you know ((hiya, people!)):_ When something has ((this)) around it, that means it's me talking. That's it. For once.

_&&_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**A Light in the Darkness**_

_**And a Darkness in the Light**_

Riku smiled slightly and put the letter he had found in the bottle that had floated to his feet in front of Sora's face. "I think it's for you," he said mysteriously. Sora gave him a confused look before taking the letter and reading it.

"Kairi…." Sora mumbled under his breath as he finished the letter. Suddenly, a light appeared a little way out towards sea. Sora jumped up. "Riku! That light! Do you think…." Riku stood up shakily.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." With that, he leaned onto Sora's shoulder heavily and the two best friends started into the water. They reached the light and (with little hesitation) walked right through, hoping to get home.

_&&_

Sora opened his eyes with a groan. "Oww….my head…." he said as he sat up. The Keyblade Bearer suddenly glanced around frantically before sighing with relief when he saw Riku laying next to him, still unconscious. "Riku….C'mon, Riku, wake up…." Sora started shaking the poor boy.

"Ugh…." Riku groaned as he opened his eyes. He quickly sat up. "Are we home?" Sora looked around uneasily.

"No….I don't think so…." They were in a blank white space, with nothing around as far as the eye could see. Except for one thing. A big, huge gate-type-thing with weird markings on it. "What IS that thing?" Sora asked with wide eyes as he stared at the Gate.

"I don't know, Sora. Help me up?" Sora quickly put Riku's arm around his shoulders and let Riku lean on him again as the two got up onto their feet.

"Hello." Sora and Riku jumped at the voice. It came from their right. They quickly looked at it and just stared.

The….thing….appeared to be white, like the surrounding area, only it had an unnatural light surrounding it. The light showed the shape of a….boy, maybe.

"Wha….?" Sora started, staring at it. He almost dropped Riku.

"You're the Keyblade Bearer, aren't you?" it asked. Sora's mouth dropped. "I thought as much. I heard that the Keyblade Bearer and one of his closest and oldest friends would be stopping by. Some guy named….Axel, was it?"

"Wait, Axel was here!"

"Yep. A little while ago, actually. Nobody, if I remember right. You know, all Nobodys are sent here after being destroyed. I take the toll, and they go through this Gate here to the Other Side."

"Other….Side? What's the Other Side?" Riku shuddered slightly.

"I've heard about it from Ansem the Wise. He said that Nobodys don't ever truly disappear when they are supposedly killed. They are sent through some Gate to a place that has never even heard of a Heartless, let alone seen one," Riku said with a small quiver in his voice ((awe, poor riku! i hope he's okay….sniff….)).

"Correct," the thing said with a creepy smile, which caused some light to make the shape of teeth. "You ARE a smart one. But to reject darkness? Actually, you've gotten rid of it, haven't you. But, I still need a toll from all three of you."

"Three of us?" Sora asked uneasily. "Its only Riku and me." The smile got bigger.

"I beg to differ. Maybe….Roxas?" Suddenly, Roxas was pushed out of Sora by an unseen force, causing him to land on his knees and palms. He was breathing heavily, and glared at the thing, ignoring Riku and Sora, who were gaping at him.

"I paid my toll, Truth," he said icily. "My memories of Sora, last time I was sent through here."

"Yes, but that was last time. Don't want to break the laws of Equivalent Exchange, now, do I?" Truth asked with a creepy tone in his voice. "Lets see….Roxas, you first. I think I'll take….hmmmm….your memories of Xemnas. That way, you can't help Riku and Sora in the other realm." Suddenly, Roxas clutched his head and started rocking back and forth.

"Roxas!" Sora and Riku yelled at the same time. They ran to one side. Roxas screamed loudly as the memories were ripped from him. Suddenly, Roxas's form started shimmering as his screaming died down. When it stopped, Roxas was almost gone. He disappeared in a shimmer of sparkles, which went into Sora.

"Well, that was interesting," Truth said with amusement. "Now, onto Sora. Lets see….maybe….ah, that's it! How about we take away….the power to let Roxas free. You do know you had that power, right?"

"Wait, I….I did?" Sora asked, standing up and leaving Riku on the ground, where the white-haired teen glared slightly at him, agitated that Sora left him there and that he couldn't pick himself up.

"Oh, yes. You did. But now you don't have it anymore. Sadly, though, Roxas can still talk to you. Aw well, I've got my toll from you right…." Sora suddenly clutched his heart and started breathing heavily. "….now. There you go. Last but not least….little Riku." Riku glared up at him as Sora (who had fallen to his knees when Truth had taken away the power to free Roxas) looked back and forth. What was Truth going to take? "I can't take anything from you. You've lost enough already." Sora breathed out in relief, but Riku's eyes narrowed.

"Not take anything? But then what will you do?" he asked suspiciously. "I still have my toll." Truth's smile returned, making Sora shudder slightly.

"Well, I just need to do something that will create Equivalent Exchange. That doesn't always mean just taking something. Giving something back will sometimes be better," it said with a bigger smile. "And I know exactly what I'm going to give back."

"What?" Sora asked the question sacredly, worried about what Riku might get back.

"The power of Darkness, otherwise know as 'Ansem's' Heartless." Riku's eyes went wide, and Sora quickly moved in front of his friend, trying to protect him.

"No! Please, anything but that!" he pleaded. "Riku's gone through that already!"

"Exactly. Which sadly means he will be more prepared to handle it. The only thing is….the Other Side? It's closer to Darkness than any other realm or world you've ever been to."

"Oh, shit…." Riku swore as he suddenly started glowing with a dark purple light. "Ugh….Sora….i-its happening…." Sora quickly turned around.

"Riku!" he exclaimed fearfully, crouching down next to his friend. "Don't worry, Riku, we'll find a way to get rid of it!" Truth smiled.

"Oh, but there is no way. The only way is to go back through the Gate, which is almost impossible," it said. The light around Riku dimmed, causing Riku to start breathing heavily. "Good day, young 'heroes'. Hehehehehehe…." The Gate opened, and a thousand little black hands grabbed Riku and Sora.

"Aaaaaaaahh!" Sora yelled as he grabbed Riku's arm, trying not to get them separated.

"Sora….calm down….its only taking us through….the Gate…." Riku said calmly. The hands pulled Sora and Riku through the Gate, and the doors closed behind them.

_&&_

Sora opened his eyes for the second time in what felt like minutes with a groan and sat up with his hand on his head. "Oh man…." he said with a pained voice. "What…." Suddenly, it came back to him. Roxas. Truth. Himself. Toll. ….Riku.

Sora quickly realized he still had his hand on Riku's arm. "Riku!" he exclaimed, looking over at the boy and pulling his own hand away. Sora almost gasped, but managed to swallow it. His poor friend's heart was strong, but….not quite strong enough in this world so close to the darkness. Plus the darkness that had been returned….it had been too much for Riku's body to handle. So, it had….changed. Back to….that form. Back to….Xeanort's Heartless.

_&&_

MKL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Ed: ….you're the one who did it to him.

MKL: ….

Sora: he's right, and you know it.

MKL: ….

Riku: like she said, though, i now know how to control him better, so it won't be like i don't know what its like.

MKL: _ glomps riku _ THANK YOU FOR DEFENDING ME!

Riku: ….get off.

MKL: _ obeys _ right. sorry. got a little over-excited there.

Sora & Ed: ….

MKL: well, see you next time! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

MKL: me no no me knows my nose me no knows me nose.

cheese, cheese everywhere, but please tell me this: where are the crackers?

chocolate is cool, chocolate is fun, chocolate rocks, chocolate makes everything better, but i wants some cheese and nobody can change that!

there is no 'i' in team but there is an 'i' in win. are you forgetting, though? WE'RE TALKING ABOUT ME HERE! DUH!

XD

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I rock, but I sadly still do not own FMA or KH2. _ sigh _

_&&_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**New Places**_

"Riku….maybe you'd better wake up…."

Riku opened his eyes and groaned.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, happy that his friend was okay. Well, for the most part.

Riku blinked. "Sora….did what I think just happen….?" he asked uneasily as he sat up and put his hand on his forehead.

"Erm….well…." Sora scratched the back of his head uneasily. "I….guess the best way to say this….is….uh….your heart…. take all of the….em….darkness…." Riku's eyes went wide as his hand slowly fell from his forehead.

"Don't tell me…." Sora's eyes adverted from Riku's. "Damn it!" Sora suddenly realized something.

"Ehem. Riku?"

"Yeah?" Riku sounded disgusted by, what was in his eyes, his heart's weakness.

"Did you change your outfit?" Riku gave him a look.

"No….why?" Riku asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, someone did," Sora said as he stood up and brushed himself off. Riku looked down at his outfit to find it really had changed.

The first thing Riku noticed about his outfit (other than the fact that it was different, of course) was the knee-length, black jacket that looked exactly like the Organization's, except that the hem was brought up ((duh! KNEE-length jacket! who didn't notice that! stupiash, that's who. who's stupiash? well, you should know! stupiash.)) and the sleeves were short-sleeved. Under that jacket was a black, zipped-up shirt/jacket (like the one from when he was Riku-Riku, not Heartless-Xeonaort-Riku) with no sleeves ((not that anyone but riku would notice it; just thought it was an interesting fact! or did i….)), black gloves, black pants, and black gym shoes ((yeah, he sounds kinda gothic, but THAT'S THE POINT, STUPIASH! ….i'm annoying you with the stupiash thing now, huh? GOOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yeah.)). Riku looked up at Sora (who was looking around their new environment) with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Wait, what about your clothes?" Riku asked as he noticed Sora's outfit had changed as well ((sora's final form outfit, only without the hood on the jacket, any of the pockets, or the silver shoulder pads (at least, i think that's what they are….hmmm….). got the mental picture?)). Sora didn't even glance down.

"Its just one of the other forms of my outfit," he said, brushing it off. Then he realized Riku was still on the ground and remembered his best friend probably didn't have his strength back from the battle with Xemnas. "Oh, need help?" Riku gave him another look.

"Just maybe." Sora got an embarrassed look on his face as Riku stood up, his knees almost giving away. "Damn, I thought maybe my strength would at least come back…." Sora quickly put Riku's arm around his shoulder (again) and the two walked off (slowly, of course) towards a little group of houses a little way off to their right. Then the rain started.

_&&_

Edward Elric sighed as he stood in front of his mother's grave. "Mom…." he murmured as the rain started to fall. He sighed. "Better head home. Bye, Mom." Ed sighed again and started walking back toward his best friend Winry Rockbell's house.

_&&_

"Riku, we're almost to the closest house," Sora said as he and Riku neared one of the homes in the small town. "We'll get some help there."

"We must look odd," Riku said suddenly with a slight laugh. "A 'grown man' being held up by a fifteen year old boy while the two walk in the rain towards a small town in the middle of nowhere." Sora laughed too.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm used to looking odd."

"Care to explain?" Sora started laughing at the memory.

"Well, Donald, Goofy, and I were in Antlantica, where it was underwater. And Donald had to make it so we blended in. But we couldn't figure out how to swim! This girl named Ariel, a mermaid, had to teach us. Man, that was embarrassing!" Riku laughed as well.

"I can imagine." They were in front of the house and Sora sighed.

"Lets see if they're friendly," he murmured. Shifting Riku's arm, he knocked on the door.

_&&_

MKL: yeah, little shorter than last chapter, but whacha gunna do? gotta go-hmwk time! MATH SUCKS! kay, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

MKL: kay, i understand the characters are ooc, but I NEED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING, PEOPLES! that's it for now! TO THE CHAPTER!

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ Hi, I don't own nothin, bye.

_&&_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Friends or Enemies**_

A young girl with long, sun blonde hair and saffire blue eyes opened the door. She had on nothing but a black tube top and blue jeans, with a bandana holding her hair out of her eyes and a wrench over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but we're closed….for…." she started. Then she spotted Riku. "Oh God, what happened!" She quickly dropped her wrench and grabbed Riku's other arm, draping it over her shoulder. "Hurry, there's a couch right next to the window on our right. Lets get him there." Sora nodded and the threesome started over towards the couch. "Grandma! I could use some help down here!" she yelled up towards the stairs.

"Coming, coming," a voice yelled back agitatedly as the girl and Sora laid Riku onto the couch. "Geesh, what is it, Winry! I'm wo-" An old woman smoking some kind of pipe walked into the room, immediately stopping once she spotted Riku. "What the hell happened!" 'Winry' shook her head as she checked Riku's pulse, making sure he wouldn't die anytime soon ((yes, riku is awake, he's just….kinda….letting them take over. i don't know, alright! i just wanna show off their doctor skills! geesh….)).

"I don't know, I was more worried about taking care of this one first, making sure he was okay. Look, can we just find out what's wrong with him before we start arguing!" The old woman rolled her eyes.

"Alright." She spotted Sora, who was just kinda standing next to Riku, watching the women with interest ((no, not that kind of interest, you perv. stupiash….)). "Boy, you the one who took this guy here?" Sora jumped slightly.

"Erm….yeah. And I'm not 'boy'. My name's Sora, and this is Riku," he said quickly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" The old woman chuckled slightly.

"Well, I admire your enthusiasm, Sora, but nothing right now. Winry, my granddaughter, and I will take care of your father here." Sora and Riku (whose eyes were open) glanced at each other before bursting out laughing, causing Riku to cough, Winry to glare, and Grandma-woman to give them a confused look.

"H-h-he's not m-my father," Sora gasped through the laughter. Riku was still smiling, though not laughing anymore. "H-h-he's m-m-m-my b-best friend! A-almost like a br-br-brother!" Grandma-woman and Winry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then, we'll take care of your FRIEND here," Winry said. "Meanwhile, you go upstairs, second room on the right, knock on the door, and when someone says, 'come in', make sure you tell him you were sent there by me." Sora calmed down and nodded, but not before giving Riku a slight glance to make sure he was okay with it.

"Okay. Riku, you'd better not die on me!" Riku gave him a look to show he was over-doing it. Sora pretended he didn't notice, turned, and went up the stairs.

_&&_

"Hey, Al," Ed said to his brother, Alphonse.

"Yeah?" Al asked, moving his head to show he was listening. Its kinda hard to tell when you're talking to a suit of armor if the person doesn't give some kind of sign.

"Got any ideas why Winry was just yelling for Pinako?"

"Maybe something happened with one of the patients?"

"No, I don't think so. Only one patient is here, and he's almost through with his rehabilitation, so why would there be problems?"

"I don't know Brother. Maybe-" There was a knock on the door.

_&&_

Sora knocked on the door of the room he had been told to knock on. "Come in," a young-ish voice said. Sora hesitated before putting his hand on the knob and opening the door.

Inside was a boy who didn't look much older than ten ((LOLOLOL!)), with blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail ((what, its late at night, and he was getting ready to go to bed! sue me, why don't cha! _ lawyers start to swarm around your favorite almighty authoress _ I WAS JUST KIDDING! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T HURT ME! AUGH…._ gets knocked unconscious _)) and golden eyes. He was wearing a black outfit, which showed off some kind of mechanical arm. Sora rose his eyebrows, but didn't ask about it.

"Who the hell are you!" the boy asked loudly. Sora took a step back.

"Erm….uh….I-I-I'm Sora. Th-the girl d-downstairs t-t-told me to c-come here," he said quickly, putting up his arms defensively.

"Right. And what are you doing here!"

"M-my friend, Riku, w-w-was hurt, and I h-had to t-t-take him h-h-here." The boy's expression softened.

"Oh. Sorry," he said, almost sheepishly ((wow, i almost can't imagine ed being sheepish. weird…. _ lawyers attack again _ AAAAAAAAAHH! DON'T HURT ME! I-_ gets knocked unconscious. again. _)). "I'm Edward Elric. This guy here is my little brother, Alphonse." A suit of armor (which Sora had thought was just some weird kind of decoration) stood up from its position leaning against the wall.

"Nice to meet you," a surprisingly young voice said from inside of the armor. Sora thought it was odd his voice was almost….echo-y. Sora took a step back, but quickly recovered and smiled.

"Same here," he said.

"Hey, there's a room right next door, used for patients. There's no one there, so maybe Winry wanted us to tell you, since she probably didn't have time," Ed said ((RHYME! _ lawyers attack for the third time since the start of the chapter _ AUGH! but still, RHYME!)).

"I'll take you," Al offered. Sora smiled again.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. Maybe these guys wouldn't be so bad….

_&&_

MKL: NOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! GO CHAPTER! now, i understand some people might think this is a riku/sora pairing, but it isn't. i suck when it comes to gay pairings….sadly. it could really come in handy for some of my stories!

Ed: ….i don't think i wanna know.

Red93 (93): CHEESE!

MKL: no, not cheese. PIE!

93: CHEESE!

MKL: PIE!

93: CHEESE!

MKL: PIE!

Luffie (One Piece): MEAT!

Sora: ….

Riku: ….they always like this?

Ed: yeah, pretty much. But you get used to it after a while.

MKL: PIE BEATS MEAT AND CHEESE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!

Ed: ….i think.

93: CHEESE BEATS YOU EVERY TIME!

Luffie: NO, MEAT BEATS BOTH OF YOU!

MKL: _ singsong voice _ when you are feelin down; when you are feelin down; you know what you gotta do? you know what you gotta do? you gotsa go eat pie! lots and lots of pie!

Riku: ….

Envy: _ popping out of nowhere _ hey, fullmetal pipsqueak! how bout i kill you now and get it over with?

Ed: i actually think that would be better than this….

Sora: ….well, since they're absorbed in their own conversation, i'll say it! BE COOL, REVIEW! SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

MKL: kay, i understand the characters are ooc, but I NEED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING, PEOPLES! oh, and pretend they knew about the homunculi before hughes died, cause I'M NOT LETTING HIM BE DEAD! alright, i'm better now. anywho, TO THE CHAPTER!

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ Neither FMA or KH2 is mine. The end!

_&&_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Quick Explanations**_

Al opened the door to the spare room for Sora. "Here you go," he said. Sora walked in and glanced around.

"Thanks, Alphonse," he said as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Just Al."

"Okay." Al left the room, and Sora fell back onto the bed with a sigh, his feet still dangling over the edge. "And why were we brought here? Its not like there are any Heartless around, and no one is in trouble, other than Riku and me, as far as I can tell. So why? Riku and I just want to get home….to Kairi." With another sigh, he sat up and fixed himself in the bed so he could be comfortable. "Kairi….just a little bit longer…." Too tired to even take his clothes off, he fell asleep.

&&

Al and Ed looked at each other from their spot next to the wall that kept their room from Sora's. Kairi? Heartless? What was this kid TALKING about! And what was with him saying he and this Riku guy were in trouble?

"Al?" Ed asked as he stood up.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think a….Heartless is?" Al shrugged.

"I don't know, Brother. Maybe its like a….homunculus?" he suggested. Ed looked at him.

"I don't really know. Maybe we should ask him tomorrow. But for now, lets get some sleep."

&&

Sora's Dream

"Sora!" Kairi yelled happily. She was standing on a beach at Destiny Islands. I was suddenly overcome with relief, happy that she was okay. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I never thought I would see you again," she mumbled into my shirt. I put my arms around her.

"Kairi…." I said softly. She looked so beautiful, with the moonlight shining on her hair. I suddenly pulled away and looked at her with sullen eyes. "Kairi, Riku and I are stuck somewhere where you can not get to us. I don't even think all the magic in all the worlds will get you here. But….we're going to come home as soon as we can." Kairi looked at me with heartbroken eyes before turning away slowly.

"Just stay safe." That was all she said. She slowly started fading.

"Kairi!" I tried to grab her, but I couldn't. My fingers just ran through her, like she wasn't even there. "Kairi, don't go! C'mon, Kairi! I need you! Kairi! Kairi! KAIRI!"

End Sora's Dream

Sora's New Dream

I looked around the barren landscape as mist swirled around my feet. I couldn't see more than two feet in front of me. "Wh….where am I?" I asked out loud, turning in a complete circle. "Kairi? Riku? Anyone?" A familiar figure slowly walked out of the mist, and I got into a fighting stance, the Keyblade appearing in my hands. "Xemnas! What the hell are you doing here!" He laughed coldly.

"What am I doing here? HA! What is the great Keyblade Bearer doing out here, past the realm of darkness?" he asked with a smug smile. I glared at him.

"I…."

"You don't know, do you? Pft, leave it to you to fall into this realm without knowing it. Axel, the traitor, at least knows why he got placed here. As for you….well, lets just leave it at that, shall we?" I slowly got out of my fighting stance, although the Keyblade stayed in my hand.

"What are you talking about, Xemnas!" Xemnas didn't answer. He just started laughing again as he glided back into the mist.

"You shall find out soon enough…."

End Sora's Dream

&&

Sora shot up in bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat, the sheets were twisted around him, and his breath was coming out in short bursts. "Oh God…." Sora said as he put his hand on his head. He realized he was still in his clothes, and sighed. "How absentminded am I?"

"Do you even have to ask?" a voice asked from the bed next to him. Quickly turning, Sora sighed in relief when he realized it was just a grinning Riku.

"You just had to scare me like that, didn't you?" Riku laughed slightly before sitting up.

"Well, it was kinda fun." Sora rolled his eyes before his expression hardened.

"Riku….I think something's wrong." Riku's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Sora took a deep breath before telling Riku about his dreams. The older boy listened carefully.

"….and then I woke up," Sora finished. Riku thought for a second before sighing and getting up out of bed. As he did this, Sora found that Riku had raps around his chest, leg, and arm. Before Sora could stop him, Riku grabbed his clothes and pulled on his shirt.

"We'd better go." Sora gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Riku didn't answer, he just kept on getting dressed. Sora got up. "Well? You gunna explain what you're doing?" Riku sighed as he pulled on his jacket.

"We gotta get out of here before someone gets hurt. That was Xemnas's way of telling you we were going to get killed if we don't keep moving," he said quickly. Sora's eyes went wide, and Riku pulled on his gloves. "Exactly. Now, lets go." Sora nodded, and walked over to the door (Riku was right behind him). He opened it….and was stopped.

"Going somewhere?" Ed asked in the doorway with a smug smile.

&&

MKL: ooooooooooooooohhh, they got caught! gaaaasp! well, not really, since i wrote it.

93: ….i thought you were gunna keep going.

MKL: oh yeah! my bad. XP

&&

"E….Edward!" Sora stammered as he took a step back, almost running into Riku. "Wh….what are you doing here!" Riku looked at him.

"Who is this, Sora?" he asked. Sora gave him an 'I'll explain later' look, and he shut up.

"Wouldn't you like to know why I'm here?" Ed asked with a smirk. Sora nudged Riku and shifted his eyes past Ed. "That won't work. Al's right down the hall, ready to catch you if you run." Sora sighed. "So, what's the hurry? Got somewhere to go?" Sora glared and Riku just kinda stood there, watching with interest.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do," Sora spat. "Is there a problem with that?" Ed's eyebrows went up as the smirk disappeared.

"Maybe. Think you could fill the best friend of the person who saved your friend's life in on who you really are and why you're here?" Sora's glare disappeared and he sighed again.

"Riku?" He looked back at his friend, who shrugged. "Okay, fine. C'mon."

&&

"….and that's why we're here," Sora finished, looking right into Ed's disbelieving eyes.

"And I'm supposed to believe you because?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Sora sighed and looked at Riku.

"Me or you?"

"You can, if you want," Riku said boredly from his spot on his bed. Sora nodded and focused when he was sure Ed was watching. The Keyblade appeared in his hands in a furry of sparks, and Ed jumped back, startled.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-" Ed stammered, taking a few steps back as Sora put the Keyblade over his shoulder lazily.

"Told you," Sora said as he sat down and the Keyblade disappeared. "Now do you believe us?" Ed's eyes were saucers by now.

"H-h-how….?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"I already explained this." Ed sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"This….changes everything I've ever thought. Everything I've ever known." Sora sighed and walked over to him (he was sitting on Sora's bed).

"I know how it is. Riku….me….and many others had to go through it at one point in time or another. Don't worr-" Ed got mad and stood up, causing Sora to jump back.

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY!" he yelled, face red. "YOU HAVE NO FCKEN IDEA WHAT AL AND I HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH DUE TO WHAT WE'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED! IF IT ISN'T TRUE, EVERYTHING WE'VE GIVEN UP…." Ed stopped as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes unwillingly. He tried not to let Sora and Riku see, but to no avail. Sora sighed.

"Ed, I think it's your turn to explain," he said softly. Ed wiped his eyes before nodding and starting his own dramatic story.

&&

Sora and Riku sat there, stunned at the story. And they thought their lives were screwed up! Ed didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"….Wow," Sora said in awe.

"Yeah," Ed said, looking down.

"You know," Riku said suddenly, making Ed and Sora jump, "I've got an idea. Maybe….we could all work together. Sora and me to get home, and Ed and Al to get their bodies back." Sora smiled.

"Yeah! Whaddaya say, Ed?" Sora asked as both turned to him. Ed paused for a minute before answering.

"Well…." He smiled. "Why not? I haven't got any leads. Lets work together."

&&

MKL: YAY! ED JOINS THE TEAM!

Al: ….what about me?

MKL: sorry, al, but you're gunna have to stay with winry and pinako. but don't worry, you'll see plenty of action! like when you find out about-

93: _ cutting her off before she says something even more stupid _ DON'T GIVE IT AWAY, STUPID!

MKL: _ dangles cheese in front of 93's face _ hey, 93! you want the cheese? huh? do ya, do ya, do ya?

93: _ panting like dog and sitting on back of legs _ meow!

MKL: _ sweatdrops _….yeah. right. _ throws cheese fifty miles away _ go fetch!

93: PRRRRRRR, MEOW, GLUB! _ goes running after cheese _

MKL: _ turning to you _ what is she, a drowning cat? well, doesn't really matter, i guess. gotta go make sure the drowning cat doesn't get run over by a car! see ya later, peoples!


	5. Chapter 5

MKL: now, just so you know, when sora explained, he left out the whole 'other worlds' thing and how animals talk and all that crap. so yeah.

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own either, so there. Ready to read more? COOL!

_&&_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**East City**_

_**Or….Maybe Not**_

The next morning, Sora, Riku (who had snuck out, since Winry threatened to killed him if he left), and Ed were all at the train station, ready to take a train to East H.Q. so Ed could hand in his report.

"So, why does Al have to stay behind?" Sora asked while they waited at the station for the train to come in. Ed didn't respond at first.

"For the same reason why I didn't tell him about our conversation last night. Its just too dangerous," he said quietly. Before Sora could try to make Ed feel better about leaving his little brother behind, the train pulled into the station.

_&&_

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked as he fidgeted around in his uncomfortable seat as Riku sighed and Ed glared.

"For the hundreth time, NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Ed yelled, sounding as though someone had called him small. Sora looked out the window and Ed calmed down.

"Sora," Riku said with a slight trace of surprise in his voice.

"Hm?" he asked with a sigh, not looking from the window.

"That guy….in the next car over…." Sora looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but obliged. He gasped loudly and Ed gave him a look.

"What?" he asked obliviously. Sora's jaw had dropped to the ground.

"OH, SHIT!" he yelled loudly, jumping up and grabbing a bag they had thrown together with food and other essentials. "WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Riku nodded and stood up, but Ed didn't move. Sora grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Ed!" He tried to put Ed, but it didn't exactly work.

"Why?" Sora glared at him, and tried to pull him again.

"It's Xemnas! He's in the other car! If he catches Riku or me…." Ed nodded, catching the drift, and (after pulling himself from Sora's grip) grabbed his own bag.

"Lets go out the back way," he said quickly, walking down the isle.

"Back way?" Riku asked as he exchanged looks with Sora. Ed glanced back with a grin.

"Mmmmhmmmm. C'mon, this way." He went back to walking and, after looking at each other sceptically, Riku and Sora followed. When they reached the back of the car, Ed opened the door of the train, which was moving quite fast.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN INSANE!" Riku asked loudly as Ed got ready to jump. Ed just shook his head and jumped right onto the tracks. After taking a second, Ed quicky turned and waved as he got further and further away.

"Oh my…." Sora started as his jaw dropped. Again. The first door to the other car opened and Sora and Riku glanced at one another. "Never mind! Lets go!"

"Right behind ya!" The two jumped, and landed heavily.

"Oooooowww…." Sora stumbled and fell onto his knees. "That hurt…." Riku (who had fallen down onto one knee as well) just kept breathing heavily. As the Keyblade Bearer looked up, he saw Ed running towards them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"'Lets go out the back way,' he says. Why the hell did we listen to you!" Sora asked loudly, making Riku laugh slightly and Ed roll his eyes. "Owww, my knees….how didn't you feel that?" Ed hit his auto-mail leg lightly and Sora's eyes widened in understanding. "Ooooooooo." Riku stood up, wincing slightly as he put pressure onto his legs.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked as he glanced around. "Xemnas is going to try to find us again. You can bet on it." Ed thought for a second as Sora stood up shakily, almost falling to one knee again from the pain.

"We could always go to Central instead," he mused out loud. "I know people there as well. It's a good alternative…." Riku looked at him.

"Is it close?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Closer than East, if that's what your asking." Riku and Sora looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, then, this way."

_&&_

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked as he looked at his friend. It had been about two hours since they had jumped from the train, and their knees were killing them.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any potions on you?" Riku thought for a second before reaching into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He pulled out one potion.

"This is it," he said, sighing. Sora pulled out two of his own from on of the bags on his hips.

"And I've got two. We'd better save at least one for later." Ed gave them a look of pure confusion.

"A….potion?" he asked, genuenly confused.

"Yep. It heals people, plain and simple." Ed nodded, but the confusion was still evident on his face. Sora sighed. "You'll see if we get in a battle of some kind. But for now, Riku, I think you need it more than I do." Riku gave him a look.

"No. I can handle it," he said simply. Sora's eyebrows shot up, and he glanced at Ed. Ed caught the drift and, when Sora nodded, the two jumped Riku, pushing him to the ground. "LEMME GO!" Sora pinned down one arm while Ed pinned down the other arm and his legs. The Keyblade Bearer grabbed one of the potions (the one Riku had been holding until they tackled him; it had dropped to the ground then) and make Riku take it. Although the boy strugled, eventually he did accept it. Afterwards, he seemed to have a calm, almost happy air around him. Ed and Sora quickly shot up and took a few steps away before Riku tackled them. But it never happened. Riku's face was hidden in the shaddow of his hood.

"Riku?" Sora asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" Ed looked at Sora.

"Is this supposed to happen?" he asked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, of course it is." Sarcasm was dripping from the remark. "What the hell do you think!" Ed cautiously took a step toward Riku.

"Are you okay? C'mon, you've gotta answer us." Riku seemed to look at himself in disbeleif before he answered.

"Sora….I-I think that potion did more than heal my wounds," he said in his old voice. Sora brightened and started jumping up and down.

"YES!" he shouted happily. Ed gave the two of them a look.

"What happened to your voice, Riku?" he asked stuidly. Sora just kept jumping around as Riku looked up, causing Ed to gasp.

"I….I'm back to normal," he said in the same disbeleif as before. "I-I'm really back to normal."

_&&_

MKL: well, the drowning cat wasn't ran over by a car-

93: I AM NOT A DROWNING CAT!

MKL: oh yeah? you want a fish?

93: FISHIES! ….does it come with cheese?

MKL: _ sweat-drops _ erm, sure.

93: YAY! FISHIES AND CHEESE!

MKL: _ sweat-drops again _ okay then. its on that raft in the middle of that pool over there.

93: _ runs over to water and jumps in _ AUGH! _ starts drowning _ MEOW! GLUB! HELP! MEOW!

MKL: _ to audience _ told ya. well, be cool, review! bye peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

MKL: kay, hope you like this chapter! i worked reeeeeeaally hard on it! ….i think. maybe that was my Vampires story….hmmmm….

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ Confusious say: MKL shall not own FMA or KH2. MKL say: MKL will own FMA and KH2 along with the rest of the world, split amoung her followers. Lucky numbers: Who gives a rat's ass? Chinese name: Ping

_&&_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Central**_

"Riku….are you sure that's really you?" Ed asked for the hundredth-and-first time since Riku had regained his own form and not Heartless-Xeanort's. Sora cut Riku off.

"STOP ASKING THAT ALREADY! God, it IS really him. We explained this to you a hundred times already," he said, agitated.

"Can you make it a hundred-and-one times?" Sora almost screamed, but Riku sighed.

"Ed, don't even bother to try to understand," he said, as exasperated as Sora was agitated. "You'll get a headache." Ed was about to say something, but Sora cut him off ((there's a lot of that going on around here….)).

"Hey, is that Central?" he asked as a town came into view. Ed looked up and nodded. "Finally! It's about time! C'mon, let's go!"

&&

"Wow," Sora said in awe as he looked around the city. "It reminds me of Twilight Town." He immediately sobered up at the thought of his friends there, who he might never see again.

"Hey, watch it!" someone shouted to the group's right. "I just wanna-"

"You just wanna STEAL from me, you thieving son of a bitch!" another person shouted. A man with flaming red hair went running out of a store, some bread in hand, while a shop owner, bashing a broomstick, ran after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Sorry, pops, but I've got somewhere to be." Suddenly, Sora recognized the person.

"HEY!" he shouted loudly, causing the shop owner to stop and the man to run into an ally. "Here, we'll pay for whatever he took."

"We will?" Ed asked. Would it hurt to let the guy whose money you're spending in on this? Sora gave him a look.

"Yeah, we will." Ed glared at him, but pulled out his wallet.

"Fine….how much?" While he did that, Sora went over to the ally where the man had run into. Riku followed him skeptically, wondering what he was doing.

"Hey, you!" Sora said to the guy who was stuck at a wall.

"Damn," the man swore as he turned around. "Look, I wasn't trying to steal, I was just-" Suddenly, he stopped talking. "Wait….Sora!" Sora nodded. "God, what are you doing here!"

"The same thing you are. And what is that?" The man laughed, while Riku's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't really know, to tell you the truth. But I must say, I like it here." Riku walked up next to Sora.

"Sora, who the hell is this?" he asked, eyeing the man warily.

The man had flaming red hair (as mentioned before) and green eyes. He had some sort of black markings under his eyes, and he was wearing a familiar outfit. It was the standard Organization outfit, only with short sleeves ((man, he is so hot….beyond hot, as a matter-o-fact….oops! _ cough, cough _ erm, you didn't hear that from, uh, me.)) and no gloves.

"Riku, this is-" Sora started.

"Name's Axel," the man said with an air of superiority, cutting Sora off. "Nice ta see ya again, Riku." Riku suddenly recognized him.

"Axel! I didn't recognize you for a second there," he said with raised eyebrows, looking Axel up and down. Axel laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't look very different. Now you, on the other hand…." Riku glared at him as Ed came around the corner.

"Sora, who's this guy?" he asked suspiciously. "And why the hell did you make me pay for whatever he took!" Sora snickered slightly, and Riku smiled.

"Sorry bout that," Axel said, putting his hand behind his head. "I just kinda….browsed. I pulled out something I had bought earlier, and….well…." Ed glared at Sora and Riku, who just looked away.

"SO I PAID THAT GUY FIFTEEN SENS FOR NOTHING?" Sora quickly went to hide behind Riku, who was protected by Axel.

"Erm….uh….yes?" Sora said, flinching when Ed took a menacing step forward.

"Hey, em, do you think you two could finish this pretty conversation somewhere inside?" Axel asked, glancing around nervously. Ed's eyes were ablaze as he glared at Axel, who sweat-dropped. "Or….not. Either way." He backed away, almost tripping over Riku. Riku quickly side-stepped Axel, sighing.

This was gunna be a loooooooong journey.

&&

Ed: ain't that the truth.

MKL: _ hits ed over the head with a box of pie _ SHUDDUP! i is eating pie…. _ quickly stuffs a mouthful of pie into her mouth _ yummmm…. _ looks over shoulder and shouts through mouthful of pie _ HEY, IT'S THE DROWNING CAT CHIMERA PERSON!

93: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?

MKL: ….no.

Ed: wait, why do you call her that again?

MKL: CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT, SHRIMP!

Ed: I AM NOT SO SMALL A DUSTMITE COULD KILL ME JUST BY SAYING 'HI'!

MKL: whatever you say….

Ed: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

93: nothin but what it sounds like.

MKL: what she said.

Ed: oh. okay then.

Riku: …._ sweat-drops _ well, be cool, review. meanwhile, i'm going to try to stay out of this….


	7. Chapter 7

MKL: what up, dawg? i is bored. here is the new chapter! TO THE CROSSOVER!

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own FMA or KH2! Hold on, I'll make a few phone calls and maybe…._ picks up phone and dials number _ Hey, Ms. FMA author! I was just wondering….mmmmhmmmm….AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?….oh, okay….I AM NOT SHORT! I'm four foot nine….pft, screw you! _ throws phone down _ God, stupid anime/manga authors….think they know it all….

_&&_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**The Lieutenant Colonel**_

Ed was still fuming ten minutes after he had given Sora a hit across the face—with his auto-mail arm.

"Man, what the hell, Ed!" Sora whined as he touched his black eye tenderly. It hurt very bad, and that's a lot to say for Sora, who constantly fought Heartless. Ed glared at him.

"Shut it," he spat, running up ahead slightly. Axel laughed as Sora glared.

"Well, this is fun," he said intently, referring to the fighting that had been happening since….well, since ten minutes ago. Riku sighed.

"Just so long as they don't kill each other," he said as he rolled his eyes. Axel just laughed.

&&

"Here it is!" Ed shouted proudly, waving his hand in the general direction of a huge building. "Central HQ!" Sora looked up at the building and blinked.

"What's the big deal? Its just a stupid building," he said bitterly. He was still upset that Ed had hit him. Riku mushroom-sighed.

"Sora…." he said, trying to warn Sora of the danger of ticking Ed off like that. However, it was too late.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Ed asked loudly, taking a menacing step towards Sora. "I—" He was cut off when a familiar (to Ed) voice said something.

"Hiya, Ed! What're you doin all the way out here in Central?" a man with black hair and a slight beard asked. Ed turned around, still upset, but quickly brightened.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Sora, Riku, and Axel all got confused, so Ed introduced them. "Oh yeah. Ehem, Lieutenant Colonel, these are some….friends of mine. Riku, Sora, an—" Axel smiled fakely and pumped Hughes's hands up and down 'excitedly', interrupting Ed.

"Very nice to meet ya, sir," the Nobody said with enthusiasm as real as his smile. Riku and Sora held back laughs. "Name's Axel. I've always wanted to meet someone in the military!" Hughes was taken aback, but he quickly smiled and started pumping Axel's hand when the other man stopped.

"Well, I get that a lot," he said with a huge, non-fake smile. Riku and Sora were joined by Ed, who had caught the fakeness in Axel's voice by then. They were silent, but still on the verge of tears. "Actually, I don't, which is surprising. Hey, do you like kids?" Axel was almost laughing as well.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Well, then, you're just going to LOVE these pictures of my daughter!"

&&

When Hughes had finally bored Axel to sleep with his pictures and Riku, Sora, and Ed had all stopped their insane laughing, they went into Hughes's office to explain the situation. Well, most of it, at least.

"….and so this guy is trying to kill Riku and Sora cause they stopped one of his old crime sprees," Ed said, finishing his story (which had left out the whole Nobody, Heartless, other worlds, ect. stuff). Hughes stared at them all, wide-eyed.

"….wh-why didn't you two come to the military before this?" Hughes asked, surprising them all (including himself; he thought he couldn't talk). Riku was the first to recover.

"He threatened to kill our families if we went to the military," he explained quickly, thinking as he talked. "But now that they're all gone except for our best friends…." Sora gave him a look, which was returned by Riku's warning eyes. Hughes bought it, though.

"I see…." Although, he really didn't. "Well, I'll contact Roy and explain that you….erm….have some WORK to do here in Central." Ed forced himself to smile in what he hoped was a grateful way.

"Thanks, Lieutenant Colonel, sir," Sora said gratefully, saluting in a surprisingly (to Hughes, at least) well-rehearsed way. "Now, though, Riku, Axel, and I have got to find someplace safe to stay that—" Hughes cut him off with a smile.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," he said with a stupid grin.

&&

"HUGHES!" Ed shouted as Hughes quickly slammed the door to one of the two joint dorm rooms. "UGH! Bad enough I had to leave Al, but this is God-damn ridiculous!" Axel and Sora cowered in the corner from fright while Riku got the other room ready for him and one of the other two.

"So, erm, how's the weather back home, Sora?" Axel asked timidly. Riku walked into the room calmly and looked from the fuming Ed to the cowering Axel and Sora.

"….I think I'll go back into the other room now," Riku said. He swiftly turned around and went back into his temporary bedroom, much to Sora and Axel's dismay. Ed, on the other hand, just kept on ranting.

"….and then I'm gunna turn him into a FISH!" Ed finished loudly, making Sora and Axel stare at him with pure confusion.

"Why fish?" Sora asked before he could stop himself. Ed jumped slightly and turned to them, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not really sure. It just sounded evil, that's all." Sora and Axel sweat-dropped, shaking off their past sacredness.

"Okay then…." Axel said with a look on his face that said 'you're so flippin insane it's not even funny'. "So, how are we gunna do this whole room-arrangement thing? Riku already called dibs on the other room, so one of us have gotta be there while the other two sleep here." Sora and Ed exchanged looks.

"WE CALL THIS ROOM!" they shouted at the same time. Axel sweat-dropped.

"…." He gave them another look before grabbing his small bag and walking into the other room. Sora and Ed mushroom-sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was a close one," Ed said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're tellin me," Sora said, sounding (surprisingly enough) relieved. "He talks in his sleep, snores—the whole deal. It's so flippin annoying! Thank God we don't have to sleep in the same room this time."

&&

MKL: sorry, no offence riku, but that just seemed kinda funny.

Riku: pft. easy for you to say. YOU'RE NOT GETTING LAUGHED AT BY ALL OF YOUR FANS.

MKL: _ wide-eyed and cowering in fear _….s-s-sorry, riku.

Sora: …._ sweat-drops _

Ed: so, on that note, MKL and i would like to invite you all (actually, you one) to read her other fma stories.

Sora: _ cutting ed off _ she would invite you to read her kh2 stories, but she doesn't have any besides this one posted at the time.

MKL: EXACTLY! ….but, coming soon to a theater near you: Ties to the Heart!

Riku: in it, a young girl has been abused, ignored, and has had all hope in her heart destroyed. obviously, any hope of leaving, of finding love, of having friends would be gone. that is, until one night when she has a dream….a very peculiar dream…. _'what does it mean?'_ she wonders. read it to find out!

MKL, Sora, & Ed: …._ sweat-drop at how much riku sounds like a paid advertisement _

MKL: ….and on that note, gtg, peeps! ltr.


	8. Chapter 8

MKL: SPOILERS THIS CHAPTER! if you haven't met sloth in the anime, then you'll be totally lost. if you don't want to read this chapter, then okay, don't. but….this is totally different in the anime then it would be in the manga. if needed, i'll write a manga version that's the way people that haven't seen the anime will understand better. just review me without reading this chapter and tell me so i can write it asap. anywhom, lets get to the chapter! WHOO-HOO!

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own KH2 or FMA! Well, since I called Ms. FMA author last time, this time I'll call Square Enix peoples! _picks up phone and dials number _Hey, Square Enix persons! Do you think maybe….yeah, that's right….yep….oh yeah, Riku and Axel are so….hehe, yeah!….guess I'll talk to ya later, Gloria! Bye! _sets phone down with a smile on face _Man, who knew Square Enix peoples could be so much fun to….talk….to…._ suddenly remembers why Square Enix was called _….BLEEPEN BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPEN BLEEP! _that's not what was said, but little kiddies might be reading this, even if it is rated T _

_&&_

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**Conversations and Travels**_

Sora sighed as he tossed and turned. It had been probably three hours since everyone had gone to bed, and yet he couldn't fall asleep. Too much was going through his mind. Questions like: _'Will Riku and I ever get back home? How is Kairi doing? And what about Donald, Goofy, and the King? Does anyone miss us? Does anyone even **remember** us!'_

"You're still awake?" Ed asked, turning on his side towards Sora. Sora jumped five feet before sitting strait up, staring at the blonde. Ed smirked despite himself.

"Geez, you scared me…." Sora said, hand over his heart. "I thought you went to sleep hours ago!"

"It's only been an hour and fifteen minutes."

Sora blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. Of course. I knew that."

"So, what's the matter?"

Sora avoided Ed's eyes. "Nothing," he said softly. Ed gave him a knowing look.

"Yeah, right. I know when someone's lying. Well, most of the time, at least," he added, thinking of Psiren. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Anyway, spill it. What's the matter?" Sora sighed in defeat and slowly raised his gaze to Ed's face.

"Fine, fine, fine. I was just wondering…." Sora stopped for a second and pondered how to say what he wanted to. "I was just wondering…."

"If your friends and family remember you?" Ed finished, sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed. Sora nodded with a look of despair and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Do you think they do?" he asked lazily, taking his band off of his nightstand so he could pull back his hair. Sora thought about this and Ed finished his braid, flicking it back behind his head. "You know what, let me answer that: If they love you, then yeah, they do. Just….trust me. They do."

With that, Ed stood up and stretched lazily. "Well, while you think about that, I'm goin' to go get somethin' to eat. Later."

And off he went, leaving Sora to his own thoughts.

&&

Ed stood inside of a phone booth, dialing an unknown phone number. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Hello, Central Headquarters, Fuher President King Bradley's line, how may I help you?" a woman's voice asked with a smile in her voice. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Sloth, its me," he said. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, we do not have any personal by the name of 'Sloth'."

Ed smirked. "Oh, sorry. I meant my name is Edward, and I would like to know how to set up an appointment with Sora."

Another pause. "There are no openings in his schedule for at least two days," the voice said icily. "Please call again then." There was a click as the woman hung up.

"Damn it," Ed growled, hanging up the phone. He stepped outside of the phone booth and made his way up to the roof of the building, as quiet as possible.

&

"Ah, if it isn't our little Fullmetal," Lust said with a smirk as she pushed off from the railing she had been leaning on. Sitting down not too far away with a finger in his mouth was Gluttony, looking hungry (as usual). "How's the mission going."

Ed on the other hand scowled. "How do you think," he asked in a completely different voice. Suddenly, he changed into a different figure, one with a palm tree-like hairstyle and violet eyes.

"I have to impersonate a runt who's trying to help three guys who've turned his worlds upside-down," Envy said, folding his arms. "Would you like that?"

Lust sighed. "I meant is everything going to plan," she said, rolling her eyes. Envy shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess. No suspicion, not even from that idiotic Hughes guy who's known the kid for years. The stupid, ugly little…."

Lust cut the ranting homunculus off. "Right. So, do you think you can pull it off for a little while longer?"

Envy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess. But y'know, those guys really creep me out. I mean, just because that Xemnas guy or whatever the hell his name is says they're powerful, I really haven't seen anything weird about them since I took over after that whole train thing."

"We have to trust them, Envy," Lust scolded. "Just because you don't like the kid's father, that doesn't mean you can ruin his life. It isn't in our orders; after all, Fullmetal is technically—"

"Don't even go there," Envy growled, suddenly acting completely different and turning his hand into a blade threateningly.

Lust shrugged and turned around. "Lust, don't ever go there again," Envy repeated, turning his arm back. "If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you, orders or not."

And he left.

"Hmph, stupid brat," Lust growled, sounding completely different than normal. "At least we have more allies now. Pretty soon, the alchemist isn't going to be the only one needing intensive care."

And she changed in a flash of light.

She was a tall young woman with slicked back, sun-blonde hair with two stringy bangs and cold eyes. She was basically wearing the standard Organization outfit, only with a shorter hem that went up to her knees, showing off skinny legs (there were navy blue short-shorts underneath so as her privacy would not be comprimised), black calf-boots with white laces up the sides, and the fingers cut off of her black gloves.

"I can't wait until we're all re-united," Larxene said with a scowl, pushing her hand through the Gluttony hologram and causing it to disappear. "Then maybe we can finally overthrow Xemnas. Thank God they're in a different universe. Now...maybe we can work uninterupted..."

&

MKL: OMG, I DID NOT JUST DO THAT!

93: apparently, ya did. Why, isn't it what you were planing?

MKL: ….

Riku: ….she never had a plan, did she?

93: obviously.

MKL: SHUDDUP!

93: well, at least she updated.

MKL: ….

Sora: well, do you want me to say it?

MKL: fine….

Sora: review or MKL will kill!

Riku: _suddering _kill us, that is.

Sora: _shiver _


	9. Chapter 9

MKL: okay, let me elaborate on the larxene part of the chapter: NO, SHE CANNOT CHANGE FORM, IT WAS A HOLOGRAM. kk? now, lets start, shall we?

_&&_

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine. _ holds up sign that says 'gloria is a bitch!' .V. _ WHAT THE SIGN SAYS!

_&&_

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Secrets and Realizations**_

'Ed' ((he is going to be called that for the story's sake, so DON'T YELL AT ME!)) got back into bed just before everyone else woke up. He growled to himself, and tried to get to sleep.

"Hey, Edward!" Sora said, gently shaking Ed. "Wake up!" When Ed didn't even flinch, Sora twitched visibly and pushed Ed off of the edge of the bed. Ed ended up in a heap.

"Ow!" he shouted, still sitting while rubbing his butt. He glared at Sora, who was smirking. "What'd ya do that for!"

Sora shrugged and turned around, starting to make his bed. "You wouldn't wake up."

Ed shot the other boy a glare, but still got up and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. "You could've woken me up a different way."

Sora smirked despite himself. "But knocking you off the bed was fun," he said ((AND HE'S RIGHT, TOO! ….that's how i wake my lil bro up in the morning….ITS MY FAVORITE THING TO DO! _X3_)). Ed rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, thinking about how much he would love to punch in the little brat's face.

Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade appeared and Riku and Axel came bursting into the room, their weapons drawn as well.

"Heartless? HERE?"Sora asked in shock.

"Ansem the Wise said that only boss Heartless can make it over here," Riku said calmly.

"Well then, it's a boss Heartless!" Axel shouted, giving Riku a look. Pausing for a moment, Riku closed his eyes. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"There are none within at least five miles, if not more."

"Well then….what is it?" Sora asked, obviously confused. Riku closed his eyes again, and opened them.

"There!" he shouted, charging towards Ed. Ed quickly jumped out of the way as Riku thrust his blade right where the short blonde's head had been second before.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ed asked loudly, standing on top of his bed. Riku glared at him and said something that made 'Ed's' 'heart' freeze.

"You're not Edward."

_&&_

Larxene hit herself in the head as she watched the scene in the window across the street from the house she was standing on. The stupid Homunculus didn't disguse his evil aura!

"If you want something done right, you've gotta….get Marluxia to do it," she said, quickly running in the opposite direction.

_&&_

"What are you talking about, Riku?" Ed asked, sounding disbeleiving (('sounding' being the key word.)). "I mean, I understand if you don't like me, but that's no reason to—"

"You smell like darkness," Riku growled, crouching low to the ground. Ed froze.

"Riku, are you sure you're not halusinating?" Sora asked, sounding unconvinced. "I mean, this is Ed we're talking about! We've been traveling with him for almost two days and you haven't said anything about darkness at all until now."

Riku's gaze didn't move from Ed. "That's because the swich was made recently. I know he didn't smell like darkness when we jumped off the train, but after that….I really wasn't paying attention."

Axel's eyes narrowed as he twirled his chakram. "Come to think of it, I thought there was something odd about him since I met him," he said slowly, getting down to his fighting position.

"Damn," Ed growled, jumping off of the bed and landing next to the window. "And I thought it was going to work!"

"E-Edward?" Sora asked with wide eyes, still not willing to believe that this guy wasn't Ed.

'Ed' smirked at the Keyblade Bearer and Sora looked shocked.

"Sorry, Mister Keyblade Master," 'Ed' said in a completely different voice. He changed into a boy/girl with black-green hair, dark violet eyes, and sharp teeth wearing a very skimpy outfit. "I'm not the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. The name's Envy. But it won't matter for long!"

Envy charged at Sora and his arm changed into a blade. Sora tried to block it with his Keyblade, but suddenly a dark portal appeared in between them. Envy skidded to a stop just in time and jumped back, growling when a person walked out.

He looked a little girlish with his long pink hair, but his eyes told a different story. He was tall, wearing a short sleeved black Organization XIII jacket that went down to inbetween his knee and his waist, black pants just a shade lighter then his jacket, plain black boots much like Ed's had looked like, and no gloves.

Envy scowled as he glared at the man. "Damn it, Marluxia, I don't NEED any of your god-damn help!" he spat angerily. Marluxia smirked as he summoned a large scyth bigger then any Sora had ever seen before ((or so he thinks…. X3)).

"That isn't what I heard," he laughed, his voice sounding girlly as well. "Now, let ME take care of the Keyblade brat. You take the other two."

"I'LL take you, Marluxia!" Axel shouted, putting up his chakrams to his chest as they lit on fire and throwing the one in his left hand.

The pink-haired man calmly caught the chakram in his free hand and putting off the fire.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the double-traitor," Marluxia said, throwing the chakram back at Axel. Axel just barely caught it before it hit Riku in the head (the silver-haired boy was behind the red-haired one, carefully shifting his gaze from Marluxia to Envy and back again so that neither could get him from his blind spot). "First you pretend you were against the Organization with us, but then you kill Vexian. I guess I should thank you for that, though. I never relized he was a traitor to us as well. Here's your payment!" He slashed at the floor with his scyth and a flower sprang up under Axel, throwing him into the air.

"Aaah!" Axel yelped in surprise, quickly forming a portal under him and disappearing into it just before he hit the ground. Shortly after, there was a shout from the building next to them (the window was open).

"Ya messed up, Marluxia!" Axel shouted in triumph, smiling widely. He was standing on top of the roof and everyone gaped at him. "You gotta make sure your attacks actually hit their target, ya pink-haired freak!"

Marluxia growled and walked into a portal of swirling darkness, quickly appearing in front of Axel.

"Well, that was interesting," Envy said with a smirk, his arms crossed. He quickly charged at the unexpecting-Sora. "But this will be even more interesting!"

_&&_

MKL: YEAH! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

93: _through a mouthful of popcorn_ whagh goonayth werth?

Riku: _sweatdrops_ what did she say?

MKL: she said, 'who's gunna win?'. duh. it was obvious.

93: _still eating popcorn_ GUAH!

Sora: ….

MKL: that means yeah. how stupid ARE you people?

Sora & Riku: …._sweatdrop_

Axel: well, only about four more chapters, right?

Sora, Ed, & Riku: THANK GOD!

MKL: YOU TRYIN TO SAY SOMETHIN, PUNKS?

Sora, Ed, & Riku: uh, no! WE SWEAR!

MKL: good. but still, everyone review cause I'm not posting the next chapter until I get five! MWAHAHAHAHA!

93: _finally swallowing popcorn_ well, at least they've got two chapters in two days.

MKL: yeah, so Y'ALL BETTER APPRECIATE IT! REVIEW OR DIE!


End file.
